Sword of Power
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: This is another crazy random dream I had one night that was stuck in my head until I put pen to paper. Sailor Uranus dreams of a sword, and is chased by two dinosaurs into a museum and the others come to her aid with the help of team 1(Flashpoint) and then they meet up with Tommy Oliver(power rangers) and his twin sister(oc) to hide the sword. title and summary both suck R&R.


**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this one?**

 _Annie: So I can get it out of mind head._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh...**

 _Annie: This is another random and crazy dream I had one night before I woke up and I couldn't stop thinking about it all day or at least until I put pen to paper and started to write it out._

 **SB/Kierra: We hope up enjoy this crazy random story.**

 _Annie: We don't own Sailor Moon, Flashpoint, or Jurassic Park except our OC's, Becky, Dan and Tabitha McGarther. Enjoy!_

Summary: Sailor Uranus finds a sword and is chased by two velociraptors into a museum and one of them injures her arm before she locks herself into a control room. The other Sailor scouts come to her aid with the help of the Strategic Response Unit's team 1 and they get rid of the velociraptors and get her out. The Sailor Scouts go back home where Sailor Uranus's arm is healed before they all go to a cave and find Tommy Oliver and his twin sister and learn the sword is connected to the power coins before it is hidden and everything ends on a good note.

* * *

It was a sword that had unbelievable power; it would mean the death for all if it should fall into the hands of evil. It was keeping her up at night and she felt like she _**had**_ to find the sword before anyone with evil intentions gets it.

"If you feel like you have to find it, then you should go look for it. Everything is peaceful right now so you can search for it." Michelle said to Amara when she said something about it. Michelle had noticed how tired Amara was during the day for the past month or so, since this sword she was dreaming of at night was keeping her from getting any rest.

"Okay. I don't know how long I will be gone for." Amara said with a sigh.

"It's alright; we will be here when you get back, whenever that will be." Said Michelle as Amara nodded and packed somethings and left to start her search for the sword.

Amara followed the sense of the sword, the sense was like a tug, and it tugged her in the direction she had to go in. It took her about a week to find the sword, the sword had reptile like scales on the hilt of the sword that was a navy blue color, and the hilt guard was curled up and in which ended in an amethyst colored gem. There was an amethyst gem at the end of the hilt as well, and inside the gem and etched in every one of the scales on the hilt was a gold colored symbol, a kanji, which stood for power. Someone else showed up as Sailor Uranus (Amara had transformed during the day as she searched for the sword) admired the sword she had been dreaming about.

"You have made my search so much easier. Hand it over." The female said, she had black hair and eyes, she wore a leather outfit that was tight fitting, she had and evil aura around her. Two velociraptors stood with her, one on each side of her.

"I don't think so." Said Sailor Uranus.

"Do you know how powerful that sword is?" she asked her.

"Yes." Uranus said as she remembered the dream she had about the sword that she was holding and what would happen should it fall into the hands of evil.

"Then give me the sword." She said.

"No. How do I know you won't use the sword for evil?" Sailor Uranus replied.

"You don't." she said.

"Then I won't give it to you." Said Uranus with a glare at the other woman.

"Then I will just have to take it from you." She said.

"Over my dead body!" Uranus yelled.

"That can be arranged. Get her!" she said as she ordered the two velociraptors

"Shoot." Uranus muttered before she turned and ran as the velociraptors gave chase.

Sailor Uranus ran out of the cave where she found it, and into a museum and hid in a room to caught her breath but the velociraptors found her and she got away from them but not before one bit her left arm, making her scream in pain. She swung the sword at it and it let go of her arm, allowing her to run away and into the control room, she managed to lock herself inside before the velociraptors could get in.

* * *

The other Sailor scouts all sensed Sailor Uranus's scream and knew that she was in trouble.

"Go get her and bring her back to me and I will take care of an injuries she may have." Becky said after they transformed.

"We will." Sailor Moon promised her friends/sister, the guardian of guardians and half witch nodded and stepped back as they Sailor teleported to Sailor Uranus's location.

* * *

Once there they found a SWAT team getting ready to go in. They saw a short bald guy with the markings of a sergeant, each member of the team had their last names on the back of their vests.

"We have people saying a female came in holding a sword that was being chased by two velociraptors." Said the shorter female SWAT officer.

"Her name is Sailor Uranus and she is one of us." Sailor Venus said as the SWAT team looked at them.

"And you ladies are?" the tall bald SWAT officer asked them.

"We are the Sailor Scouts, we live in Japan. I am Sailor Moon and these are Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Neptune, and Saturn." Sailor Moon said, as the SWAT officers nodded.

"I am Sergeant Greg Parker of the Strategic Response Unit and this is my team, Constable Ed Lane, Spike Scarlatti, Sam Braddock, Leah Kerns, and Jules Callaghan." said Sergeant Parker.

"Do you know why she has a sword?" Leah asked them.

"She had been dreaming of the sword for a while and I convinced her to go look for it." Said Neptune.

"OK, Spike look at the cameras to find out were Sailor Uranus is, the rest of us will go in and look for her. You girls can help if you like." Said Parker.

"Neptune, you and Jupiter, Venus and Pluto go in with them it will be better if Uranus saw us with them. Mercury you can help Officer Scarlatti, the rest of us will stay out here." Sailor Moon said as they all agreed.

Mercury and Spike went into the command truck and Mercury, Neptune, Jupiter, Venus, and Pluto were given headsets so they could hear each other.

"She's in the control room boss, the velociraptors are outside it trying to get in." Spike said.

"It also looks like her arm has been injured." Mercury added.

"One witness saw one of the dinosaurs bite her arm." Jules commented as they found the velociraptors in front of control room.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled out her attack.

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" Jupiter called out her attack which combined with Neptune's attack and the two destroyed one of the velociraptors while Jules, Leah, Ed, and same killed the other one with their guns.

"The door is locked." Venus commented when she tried the door.

"Spike?" Ed asked the tech geek.

"The lock is automated and it is a part of the cameras that are allowing Mercury and I to see inside of the control room." Spike said.

"The system is controlled from offsite, which is a completely different one than the system that the guards use in the control room." Mercury added.

"Meaning?" Leah asked the two brainiacs.

"If I hack into the system I can unlock the door so you can get into the room." Spike said.

"Do it." Ed ordered, before they heard the sound of the door unlocking.

Sam and Jules cleared the room before allowing the four Sailor Scouts to enter the room. Sailor Uranus was out of it when they went to her, she came around a bit when they helped her out of the control room, and she muttered a name.

"What did she say?" Sam asked them.

"My name, as super heroes we have secret identities. She said my real name in Japanese." Said Sailor Neptune.

"Oh." Said Sam.

"She should get that arm looked at by a doctor." Said Leah.

"We know someone back home that will take care of it for us." Said Pluto.

"At least let the EMT's patch it up until then." Jules said.

"Okay." Neptune agreed, as they got outside.

"Steve, I need you to bandage her arm so they can head back home to have a friend of theirs look at it." Jules said as she led Pluto and Neptune over with the unconscious Sailor Uranus.

"Just bandage?" Steve asked her as he glanced at the arm in question.

"Yep." Jules said.

"Okay, I will clean it out as well as bandage it." Steve said to the 3 women who nodded.

"Thank-you for your help." Sailor Moon said to Sergeant Parker once they were ready to head home.

"Your welcome and take care." He replied as Team 1 watched them teleport away and head back home.

* * *

When they got back they were in the front yard of the guardian of guardians home, and before they could move the front door opened to reveal Dan, her godfather and legal guardian, for the next couple of months.

"She is up in her work room at the moment, come in, all of you." He said as held the door open. They entered the house and put Uranus on the sofa as Becky came down the stairs a few minutes later after they had de-transformed.

"Who bandaged her arm?" Becky asked them.

"An EMT. He cleaned it then bandaged it." Lita said Dan knew who they were; he had figured it out a while back and had confronted his goddaughter.

"Good." Becky said as she opened a vile of clear liquid and held it under Uranus's nose until she gagged and coughed.

"That smelled horrible!" she gasped as Michelle helped steady her and to sit up as Becky pulled the vile away to cork it and put it back on the tray she had next to her.

"It's meant to smell bad." Becky said as she grabbed Uranus's arm. "Now hold still."

"Where is the sword?" Uranus asked as she complied with the half witch's order.

"Right here." Mina said as Uranus looked at her, as she held the sword Uranus had gone looking for in the first place, as Becky poured a green liquid on a cloth and wrapped it around Uranus's arm after she took the bandage off.

"What do you want to do with it, now that you found it?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm not sure." Uranus replied.

"Drink this." Becky said holding out a vile of red liquid, Uranus took it and drank it, it tasted like strawberries... She liked strawberries.

"The best thing we can do is sleep on it, you might dream of what to do next." Rei said.

"I guess so." Uranus said as she handed the now empty vile back to Becky who put it on the tray before unwrapping the cloth on her arm to reveal it was completely healed.

"Good as new." Becky said after she looked it over and stood up with the tray "You can de-transform now."

As Becky went back upstairs to her work room Sailor Uranus did as suggested and as Becky came back down Amara was yawning and leaning against Michelle.

"It's late, go home. I'll put the sword in my work room for safe keeping." Becky said as the clock chimed the hour, everyone agreed and left.

* * *

The next morning Amara knew what to do with the sword and the others, Becky included, went with her to another cave were they found two people, a man and a woman.

"Who are you?" the female asked, she wore a purple shirt, black jeans and boots, and she had a tiara that was a purple cord with 3 charms and a choker necklace that had 5 cords 4 different colors and 4 charms, the green cord was on the bottom and had two charms on it, the white cord which was next also had 2 charms on it, the next two cords where both red, the last one on top was black. The male was wearing all black and he looked a lot like the female, they had to be twin siblings.

"They are the Sailor Scouts and I am a half witch. Who are you?" Becky asked.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver and this is my twin sister, Tabitha McGarther." Dr. Oliver said.

"What brings the ten of you here?" Tabby asked them.

"I had been dreaming about a sword, I went looking for it and once I found it I dreamt of coming here with it." Sailor Uranus said as the two nodded.

"Why are you here?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Dreamer here said we had to be here." Tommy said as he pointed to twin sister who was a married woman.

"Dreamer? That is a unique nickname." Sailor Moon said.

"I tend to dream of things at least two weeks before they happen, all my friends call me that." Tabby explained.

"Uranus, this looks like the sword you found." Venus had been looking at the drawing on the cave wall that Tommy and Tabby had been looking at which made Uranus join her.

"It dose but what are the seven round things around it?" Uranus agreed.

"They are the power coins to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, we are two of them." Tommy revealed.

"My brother here had been on a bunch of teams, my necklace represents his power ranger colors. The tiara is my ranger color." Tabby said.

"Oh, so the sword I found is connected to these 7 power coins." Uranus said.

"I believe so." Tabby and Tommy said at the same time.

"What is that noise?" Sailor Moon asked as the 12 of them heard a strange noise.

"Not those things again." Sailor Uranus groaned as she rubbed her left arm.

"Velociraptors?" Becky asked as she noticed her rubbing the arm she healed not long ago.

"Yeah." Uranus sighed.

"Again?" Tommy asked her.

"I was chased by two of them when I found the sword, one bit my arm that she healed." Uranus explained as she pointed to Becky the half witch.

"Oh." Tommy said.

"Well look who we have here." Said the evil woman that ordered the 2 previous velociraptors to chase Sailor Uranus.

"Elsa?" Tommy asked, she looked a lot like the former henchwoman of Mesogog.

"I don't know anyone by that name." said the woman.

"Then what is it?" Tabby asked.

"It's Leona." She replied. "I want that sword."

"You mean this one?" Becky asked as she made it appear before Uranus took it.

"Yes that's it!" Leona exclaimed as Uranus looked it over and smiled slightly.

"You can have it." Uranus said shocking everyone but Leona and Becky as Leona took the sword and disappeared.

"Uranus..." Neptune said.

"It's okay that was a fake sword. Wasn't it Becky?" Uranus replied as she looked at the half witch.

"Yes it was. I changed the design on the fake sword ever so slightly so she won't realize it's a fake until the real one is hidden in a place where she cannot get it." Becky said as she pulled out another sword and gave it to Uranus.

"This is the real one." Sailor Uranus said after a few minutes of looking it over before she fell into a trance and walked off and disappeared before anyone could move once they realized that she had fallen into a trance.

"Where'd she go?" Mars asked.

"I think she is doing what she was brought here to do. The sword is compelling her to hide it where only she will know its location." Tabby said as Becky agreed with her.

"Where is it!? Where is the real sword!" Leona was back and she was mad.

"It's in a safe place, one were you will never find it." Said Sailor Uranus, but her voice was different, it was half her's and half another female's, it sound like she was possessed.

"I hate you, Tigris!" Leona exclaimed as she left, clearly knowing the other female that was talking through Sailor Uranus.

"Tigris, that's Greek for tigress and you can't speak unless you are using a living person's body." Becky said.

"That is correct." Tigris said.

"You and Leona have been fighting over that sword for a long time, haven't you?" Tommy guessed.

"Yes, plus she was my sister." Tigris admitted.

"You sent Uranus the dream about the sword." Neptune said.

"I did, she is the guardian of it." Said Tigris as she nodded.

"Why didn't you have her find it before?" Sailor Moon asked.

"The time wasn't right." Tabby said matter of factly.

"Correct." Tigris said as she agreed with Tabby.

"You're sister won't come back for the sword again, will she?" Mars asked.

"No, last time I made a mistake in having another person there when I hid the sword, that other person spoke to other people about it and the word of where it was hidden reached my sister." She explained.

"Since Sailor Uranus is the only one who knows where it is and since she had to keep her identity a secret she would never speak of where it is hidden." Said Tabby.

"And since all of us have a secret to keep, we can keep the general idea of where it is a secret." Becky added as Tigris nodded her head.

"Yes, now it's time for me to go. Goodbye, and may the powers that be protect you all." Said Tigris before Sailor Uranus wavered and Neptune steadied her.

"Uranus?" Pluto asked.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." She replied, her voice was back to normal.

"Do you know where the sword is?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, it's hidden. Tigris can rest in peace now." Uranus said.

"You know about the conversation we had with her?" Sailor Moon asked as Uranus nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I guess we are all done here and can go back to our normal lives." Tabby said.

"Yeah we can." Becky agreed and everyone went home and it was late at night when the sailor scouts returned home and Amara was finally able to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

 _Annie: We hope you have enjoyed this crazy and random story._

 **SB/Kierra: Review please! Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


End file.
